Son Goku (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20= |-|Ultra Instinct "Omen"= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku, born by his Saiyan name Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the anime series Dragon Ball. Along with Vegeta, he is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Goku was originally sent via capsule to Earth to enslave and conquer the planet. But when he arrived, he sustained a fatal head injury. The people of Earth took Goku and nursed him back to health. As a result of the injury, Goku forgot all about his original mission and his past. And due to their kindness, grew up on Earth as its guardian. Goku's character is based off the monkey king Sun Wukong. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B '''| At least '''5-B, likely higher '''with kaioken | At least '''Low 4-C. 4-C '''as a Super Saiyan | At least '''4-C | At least 4-A. 3-A 'as a SSJ3 | '''2-C. 2-C '''as a Super Saiyan Blue | At least '''2-C '| '2-B '| 2-B''' Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 25 - 48 (physically 44) at the end of Dragon Ball Z Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to electricity, and Indomitable will for DBZ | Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Force-Field Manipulation (Either via coating his body in a protective barrier of Ki or creating a conventional barrier of energy around himself), Can block intangible attacks, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Destruction (Was tanking a hakai in base form, which erases you from existence and destroys souls), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by Ribriannes seduction hypnosis), Transmutation (Far stronger than SSJ vegito who kept his powers after being turned into candy) and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further as a Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken x10 and retains this resistance in stronger forms) for Dragon Ball Super | All previous abilities, Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable, however), Limited Reactive Evolution (Goku's hits get stronger, faster and sharper the longer he fights), and Instinctive Reaction, Resistance to Toon Force Attack Potency: Planet level '(Fought against Raditz, who's stronger than piccolo who could do this) | At least '''Planet level '(Far stronger than Recoome, Burter and Jeice), likely 'higher '''with Kaioken (Fought against Captain Ginyu who should be far stronger than Great Ape Vegeta) | At least '''Small star level+ '(Fought against Final Form Frieza, who's over 200x stronger than his first form which could do this). 'Star level '''as a Super Saiyan (Fought against and defeated a full powered Frieza) | At least '''Star level+ '(Fought somewhat equally against Perfect Cell and has gotten far stronger than he was against Frieza) | At least 'Multi-' 'Solar system level '(Vegeta stated Goku has far surpassed Gohan when he fought Cell, who could destroy the solar system. Keep in mind Solar System in Dragon Ball have innumerable stars ). 'Universe level '''as a SSJ3 (Believed he could defeat Buu if he was at full power who was stated to be a threat to the universe multiple times. Stated Buu would make the universe go "poof", scales to feats that were going to at the very least destroy the universe over time) | '''Multi-Universal '(Fought against Beerus, and in the fight was going to destroy the entirety of universe 7 and the kaioshin realm in 3 punches . This was stated and backed up by the narratornumerous amounts of times . Universe 7 consists of 4 other universal sized realms [After life, Heaven, Hell and the Demon Realm. The afterlife encompassing both Heaven and Hell.] The shockwaves of the fight did appear in the kaioshin realm and the afterlife which is impossible without teleportation, each realm possessing it's own seperate space-time , so the feat would put him at this level. Goku then absorbed SSJG into his Super Saiyan form, and then surpassed it in base at the end of the fight). 'Multi-Universal '''as a SSJB (Trained with Whis and got even stronger than he was in the BoG arc, achieving Super Saiyan Blue which is a form with the strength of a Saiyan God as a Super Saiyan) | At least '''Multi-Universal '(Trained with Whis even more and got exponentially stronger) | 'Multiversal '(Got numerous Zenkai boosts from fighting Goku Black. Managed to harm fused Zamasu using the kaioken. Using sheer multipliers, Goku would be this strong) | 'Multiversal '(Upon gaining Ultra Instinct, Goku shook the world of void, a dimension infinite in size. Surpassed the initial Ultra Instinct in his SSJB form and got even stronger as the tournament progressed) '''Speed: Relativistic (Dodged a blast from Raditz. After King Kai's training casually dodged and blitzed Nappa). FTL 'in Kaioken (Can multiply his stats by 4x, which should place him at the FTL range) | At least '''FTL '(Far faster than before, and blitzed Recoome, who gave Vegeta immense trouble) | At least 'FTL. FTL+ '''in Super Saiyan (50x stronger than his base form, in which he could do this casually) | '''Massively FTL '(Fought against Perfect Cell, who is stronger and faster than Vegeta who could have his ki blasts reah outer space in seconds. Dodged a kamehameha from Cell at point blank range as well as getting much faster than before because of his training in the HBTC) | At least 'Massively FTL. Massively FTL+ '''in Super Saiyan 3 (Fought against Kid Buu and at full power would be stronger and faster than him, kid Buu himself being capable off destroying galaxies over a short amount of time) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Fought against a suppressed Beerus. The shockwaves from their fight was felt throughout the universe in a very short time span). 'Massively FTL+ '''in SSJB | '''Massively FTL+ '(Far faster than before. Hit couldn't keep up with Goku when he was in his SSJBKKx10 form. Recieved several Zenkais from encounters with Goku Black and Zamasu and after the Goku Black arc, could fight Hit without needing the Kaiokenx10, which means he has gotten at least 10x stronger and faster since the universe 6 vs 7 tournament) | 'Inaccessible '(Upon gaining Ultra Instinct, he became comparable to Jiren who transcends time itself) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet level '''| At least '''Planet level, '''likely '''higher '''with Kaioken | At least '''Small star level+. Star level '''as a Super Saiyan | At least '''Star level+ | At least Multi-''' '''Solar system level. Universal '''as a SSJ3 | '''Multi-Universal. Multi-Universal '''as a SSJB I '''Multi-Universal | Multiversal '''(Can take hits from Fused Zamasu) |''' Multiversal '| '''Multiversal '(Even when he first gained Ultra Instinct, he was able to survive hits from a suppressed Jiren, eventually being able to take them in his SSJB form, and even his base) ' 'Durability:' '''Planet level '| At least Planet level, '''likely '''higher '''with Kaioken | At least '''Small star level+. Star level '''as a Super Saiyan | At least '''Star level+ | At least Multi-''' '''Solar system level. Universal '''as a SSJ3 | '''Multi-Universal. Multi-Universal '''as a SSJB | '''Multi-Universal I Multiversal '''| Multiversal''' Stamina: High in base, Super Saiyan 1 and Ultra Instinct -Sign-. At least Moderate in Super Saiyan 2. Moderate in Super Saiyan 3. Extremely high in God and Blue Range: '''Standard meele range. At least Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks from the BoG arc. '''Standard Equipment: Senzu Beans Intelligence: Average. Genius martial artist (Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills also copy techniques after seeing them once; years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress and physical the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on) Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively. His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls. The Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Even after absorbing the energy of a Super Saiyan God, Goku's durability drops exponentially when his guard is down or he loses focus. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. **'Ki Mines:' Goku lays down a small, invisible, blue sphere of ki that will explode upon contact with an enemy. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. **'Destructo Disk Hexa Blade:' Goku moves a Destructo Disk around in specified patterns, cutting up pieces of land or people in an instant. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of the technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Kaioken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. *'Solar Flare:' The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Homing Energy Wave:' A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. *'Kaioken:' Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. So far, this only applies to the movie continuity. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and otherwise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. *'Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb):' One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending on the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb, and Super Spirit Bomb. *'Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):' Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. *'Afterimage Technique:' This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image" until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. *'Full-Nelson:' Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. *'Hasshu-ken:' A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *'Crazy Fist:' This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like a dog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Tornado!:' Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. *'Mafuba:' A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. *'Ultra Instinct Movements:' As Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Goku no longer has to even think to fight. He dodges flawlessly, though he has yet to learn how to attack flawlessly yet; he doesn't even need to think--he just does. This has proven to make him better at strategizing since each one of his body parts thinks and moves independently. However, he initially didn't mastered the state, and could enter it willingly - instead, it activates when Goku is pushed to his limits. It is also harder for him to use this rendition of Ultra Instinct offensively, as he still has to think about the best method of attack, instead of simply intuiting it. This transformation is only temporary and it has a great strain on Goku's body. Even after the third usage of Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Goku was still not able to fully utilize attack and defense, which prevented Goku from fighting on an equal playing field with Jiren. However, by giving into pure impulse and the heat which previously was his limit, Goku was finally able to completely break through his limits and reach past the state of the gods, something that not even Beerus has been able to do. In so doing, Goku reached the true Ultra Instinct form, with his hair and eyebrows matching his intense silver stare, and a great stream of white-purple energy erupting from his body. In this form, where he has mastered both instinctual attack and defense, he was easily able to speedblitz and injure Jiren, as well as nullify a full-powered strike meant to incapacitate him. Key: Saiyan Saga | Ginyu Saga | Freiza Saga. Super Saiyan | Android/Cell Saga | Majin Buu saga. SSJ3 | Battle of Gods saga. Ressurection of Frieza Saga | Champa Arc | Goku Black | Tournament of Power Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2